Is it love?
by SeasonFlowers
Summary: [A Series of Oneshots] 1. Kyohei saw Sunako crying after talking to a guy? What are you going to do now Kyohei? 2. One day, Sunako turned into a lady, but Kyohei was not happy. Why?
1. Is Kyohei Jealous?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

\--*--

It was Sunday. The weather was fine, birds were flying in the sky.

"Sunako! Sunako!" Ranmaru looked for Sunako everywhere.

"What's the matter Ranmaru?", Yuki asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I just want her to wash my special polo shirt to wear it on my date today."

"Sunako is not our maid Ranmaru." Takenaga seriously said while holding a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"There's a letter posted on the fridge." Takenaga removed the sticky note and read:

 _I wIll_ _be home late in the afternoon. I already cooked your food, it's inside the fridge. Just heat it if you want._

- _Sunako_

"What? That girl skipping her house work." Kyohei said upon entering the kitchen.

"Where could she be." Yuki said while opening the fridge and getting the container full of rice ball.

"Rice ball? I-is there something else?" Kyohei stood up angrily peeking inside the fridge. "That girl... grrr!"

"Calm down Kyohei. Maybe Sunako is on a date today." Ranmaru smiled. "This could mean free rent."

"Impossible! That creepy girl." Kyohei said and left with rice ball in his hand.

The three handsome guys followed him with puppy eyes, and said in unison, "JEALOUS!"

"I'M NOT! I'm happy with the free rent anyway."

It has been 5pm and Sunako is no where to be seen inside the house, the four handsome boys waited inside the frontyard, then suddenly a black car stopped in front of the gate and her comes Sunako getting outside with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. The four boys waited for whoever the person driving the car to get out and there he is... but they could only see his back. They talked a little and bid goodbye to each other. Sunako entered the gate with a glowing and smiling face.

"Oh, Sunako! Is that guy your boyfriend?", Ranmaru, Takinaga and Yuki asked.

Sunako came back to her chibi form and kicked the four boys (also in their chibi forms) on their faces.

"Why did you kick me? I didn't say anything!" Kyohei asked angrily while rubbing his face.

"I just like to hit your face. That's all!" Sunako said and left to go inside the house.

"Grr... that girl." Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki stopped Kyohei from getting any further damages.

\--*--

The four boys woke up with food on the table but they couldnt find Sunako in the kitchen. They went to her room to check but it seems like she already went to school.

Kyohei immediately went to his room, took a bath and changed in to his school uniform. He went to the kitchen to make some riceballs and was about to go to school.

"Oh, Kyohei! Checking on Sunako huh?" Ranmaru teasingly said while eating his breakfast.

"OF COURSE NOT! I remembered I still have some homework to do at school." With that, Kyohei left and went to school.

"KYOHEI! We have a big problem! Sunako is with a guy in the school cafeteria. I asked some schoolmates of ours and they said he is the most handsome in their section. I haven't seen his face though, I bet Takenaga is more handsome. hohoho" Noi approached Kyouhei upon seeing him in the school gate.

"Whoever that girl sees is none of my concern." Kyohei left Noi.

"Kyah! Kyohei is so cool!" some girls said.

 _That girl is still holding the same bouquet of flowers? Seriously?_ Kyohei thought as he peeked inside the school cafeteria.

"Doing his homework huh!" Ranmaru said to Kyohei with puppy eyes, startling the handsome guy.

"Guys what are you doing here? You're making the place so bright." Sunako noticed them who was facing the door.

"We are just going to eat here Sunako." Noi said to Sunako.

"Alright. Let's just look for another place to continue our conversation Taku." They stood up. That's when the guys noticed "Sunako's tears" and the face of the guy.

"What are you gonna do now Kyohei?" Yuki asked Kyohei.

"You know, he has the looks. Why is Sunako crying?", Noi pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm leaving!" Kyouhei said with a serious look on his face.

\--*--

"Are you just gonna break up with me? After what happened to us?" Sunako asked the guy while tears in her eyes.

"I can't do anything. Though I love you, we can't be together. You know that." The guy said to Sunako while holding her hands.

"WHY?! Why can't you be together huh?" Kyohei suddenly showed up behind the bush with his fist ready to punch.

"Kyohei! What are you doing here? You are ruining the moment!", Sunako shouted and fainted upon seeing the radiant creature.

"Yeah! What's the problem with you? I'm not going to steal your girlfriend away from you. We are just practicing lines for our school presentation." The guy said.

Kyohei stood frozen.

"...and that's it. I heard that Sunako accepted the role as the ghost to keep the props." Takenaga explained to everyone in the living room while Kyohei and Sunako were still in their own different worlds.

\--*--

...reviews are welcome. :)


	2. The Sudden Change

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Because of you guys I have decided to write another fan fiction of the wallflower. I hope you like it.

...reviews are welcome! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

\--*--

"Sunako, where did you get that creepy ring?" Takenaga asked when he saw Sunako wearing a silver ring with a skull design.

"I got it from Natasha last year, when I went to the basement."

"Kyahh! Sunako please don't wear that!" Yuki cried upon hearing the name. It sent chills all over his body.

"What's the commotion all about! Is breakfast ready?" Kyohei asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Kyahh! Please tell Sunako to throw away the ring Kyohei! I'm scared. She got it from Natasha!" a crying Yuki ran to Kyohei.

"Oh! Natasha. I remembered she possessed Sunako while we were in the basement." Ranmaru recalled.

"hehehe, I was possessed? What happened?" upon hearing of the word 'possessed' their surrounding was covered with dark aura coming from Sunako and a creepy smile suddenly appeared in her face.

"Kyahh! I'm scared!" Yuki continued crying.

"Well, it appears that you dont remember what happened. We might as well tell her." Ranmaru stood up from the sofa to turn off the TV, and began to explain. The other three handsome guys just looked at him with blank expressions on their faces.

"It happened last year Sunako, on the Eve of New Year to be exact, we were all preparing for the New Years when you accidentally fell down to the basement through a secret passage on the floor. We were so scared at that time, so we looked for a way to go to the basement to help you out. When we got there we saw you in an elegant white dress that has a long tight pointed bodice and full skirt, while your hair was tied back in a neat bun. You looked like a lady. You offered us a cup tea but when we drank it, we lost our consciousness and when we woke up, we were tied and was already wearing strange clothing."

"Interesting. Hehehe and so how did Natasha get out from my body?"

The four boys looked at each other nervously. Then Kyohei shouted, "It's a long story, I'm hungry! Where is the breakfast!?"

"Hmph! Please wait, I'll cook it! And don't peek in the kitchen while I'm cooking. hehehe" Sunako in her chibi form went to the kitchen leaving four shivering frightened boys.

"WHAT! Carrot soup, fried rice with carrots?! Is this a joke Sunako!? You know how I hate carrots!" Kyohei glared at Sunako.

"Well, if you don't like it then don't eat. I'll just go to my room and prepare for school."

"Grrr! That girl!"

"Wait! Kyohei, please don't ruin this peaceful day... or I might tell Sunako what did you do to get Natasha out of her body." Ranmaru smirked and looked at Kyohei.

"Fine!" Although Kyohei doesn't like food with carrots, he had no choice but to eat it.

After eating they went to their rooms and prepared for school.

"KYOHEI! Tell Sunako to hurry! We will be late for school!" Ranmaru yelled at Kyohei.

"Why me? Tell Yuki or Takenaga to do it!"

"You're her boyfriend, remember? Do it! Or I'll tell auntie that Sunako was late for school because of you!" Ranmaru looked at Kyohei with a mocking face.

Kyohei was about to go to Sunako's room when his eyes saw an unexpected scene. He closed his eyes for a second and opened it again to make sure that he was not just hallucinating.

"I'm sorry guys, it took me a lot of time to fix myself." Sunako apologized while looking at the four shocked handsome guys.

Sunako's dark long shiny straight black hair fell straight down her back , and she was wearing a light make-up that enhanced her features. No dark aura could be seen around her.

"Hey Sunako! Are you possessed?!" Kyohei grabbed Sunako's arm, but Sunako kicked him in the face.

"What are you talking about? I'm not possessed, you creature of the light!" Sunako shouted.

"Cre-creature of the light?" Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki said in unison. _Yeah, she looks fine but something is off. Nevertheless! This could mean FREE RENT! YEHEY!_ The three guys taught.

"That hurts! I'll be keeping a close eye on you Sunako Nakahara." Kyohei seriously said.

"Whatever! Radiant being, just don't get too close to me or I'll melt." Sunako went out the house ahead of the four handsome guys.

"Takenaga! You saw her wearing the ring from Natasha right?" Kyohei asked.

"Yes, and?"

"Something is not right!" Kyohei said.

"Calm down Kyohei! Probably, Sunako decided to let go of the darkness and embrace the light. Afterall, it feels like she has no intention to kill us and I don't feel Natasha in her." Ranmaru said while rose petals slowly falling behind him.

"Yeah! Kyohei! You are over reacting. Let's just be happy that she is not scary and the free rent!" Yuki picked his bag on the sofa and headed to the door along with Ranmaru and Takenaga.

 _But we still have to be careful_ Kyohei thought.

When they arrived at school, it was in chaos. Not a single girl from their fan clubs turned their way to either take a glance or smile at them. Everyone seemed to be talking about something new. Noi came running to great Takenaga.

"Noi, what happened?" Takenaga asked.

"Everyone was shocked to see Sunako's transformation! She is so beautiful! Almost every guy has their eyes on Sunako and girls are suspicious."

"What are you going to do now Kyohei? Someone might steal Sunako away from you!" Ranmaru looked at Kyohei with puppy eyes.

"I don't care." After saying that, he went inside the school building while thinking the reason behind Sunako's sudden transformation.

After their classes, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki dragged Kyohei to Sunako's classroom and they saw some guys approaching Sunako. Some were carrying chocolates while others have bouquet of roses in their hands.

"Oh! The four handsome guys are here! Goth goth" Sunako's classmate said.

"Kyah! They are handsome. Loli loli" Another student whispered.

Suddenly Kyohei held Sunako's arm and dragged her outside.

"Kyohei! Where are you taking Sunako?" Ranmaru asked.

"We are going home ahead of you!" Kyohei angrily said.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"HEY! What's wrong with you Sunako?" Kyohei asked. Letting go of her hand once he noticed that they were alone in the park near from their school.

"Nothing!" Sunako shouted.

"Why aren't you having a nosebleed?" Kyohei asked.

"I also don't know, aren't you happy for the free rent?" Sunako said while smiling at Kyohei.

"Well..." Kyohei was looking for the right words to say.

"See! Alright, radiant being. I'm going home now!"

With that, Sunako left Kyohei. He was about to follow after Sunako but chose to stay in the park when he saw a street vendor giving a discount on fried shrimp. After an hour, he decided to go home but he saw Yuki running towards him.

"Kyohei! Have you seen Sunako?" Yuki asked catching his breath.

"She already went home. Why?" Kyohei asked raising his left eyebrow.

"When we got home. We couldn't find her anywhere and auntie called. She wanted to speak with Sunako.

"Did you try to check the basement?"

"No. But that place is creepy. I won't go there again!"

"It might be our last chance!"

"I guess... Okay, I'll call Ranmaru and Takenaga."

The four handsome boys arrived in front of the house at the same time and they were about to go to the basement when they saw Sunako in the kitchen preparing their dinner. She was wearing a pink apron and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Sunako we were looking all over for you. Where did you go?" Takenaga asked.

"I went to the market to buy ingredients or our dinner." Sunako replied while preparing the table.

"Auntie called a while ago, she said that she will call back again." Ranmaru said.

"Is that food ready?" Kyohei hurriedly took a seat but was disappointed when most of the food were overcooked. The shrimp tempura which he love the most was almost black. "Sunako! What's this?!"

"Don't you like it?" Sunako asked innocently.

"Return to your old self!" Kyohei shaked Sunako's shoulders, looking at her lavender purple eyes down to her pink kissable lips. Kyohei snapped back and let go of her shoulders.

"Kyohei! Please stop. Don't worry Sunako. We will eat it." Yuki said.

"Yeah! Leave Sunako alone Kyohei!" Ranmaru sat on the chair and began eating the overcooked omelette rice. "It's delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it! I'll just get the dessert."

Kyohei stormed out of the room. He picked up the remote on the table and turned on the TV.

After a while, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki stood in front of him looking pale and sick.

"I'm hungry! Why are you here?"

"We have a bad stomach."

"What am I going to do with that? You guys said, free rent is more important. Go to your rooms. Dont bother me!" The guys left Kyohei alone.

Kyohei lazily reached for the comics on the table and read it. Suddenly, he fell asleep and woke up at the middle of the night with a growling stomach. He stood up after turning off the TV and his feet took him infront of Sunako's room.

Without having a second thought he slowly opened the door and went near Sunako's bed _. If it is Natasha's doing, I could probably forced her out of Sunako's body through a kiss, like what happend last time. Man! I'm hungry!_ Kyohei slowly leaned his head towards the sleeping figure when Sunako moved, Kyohei accidentally held her hand causing the ring to fall. Kyohei was shocked to see Sunako opened her eyes and blood coming out from her nose then a loud scream woke up everyone.

"What happened Sunako?" Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki asked in unison and to their surprise saw a shocked Kyohei in front of Sunako. The three handsome guys stared at Kyohei with puppy eyes.

"Guys! It's not what you are thinking!" Kyohei frantically stood up.

"Wahh! So bright!" Sunako fell unconscious.

Kyohei looked at Sunako. _Welcome back._


End file.
